


Light & Void

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mothers and two daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light & Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



****

*** but ***


End file.
